Royal Palace of Haxons
The so called Royal Palace of Haxons (Istalian: Palazzo Reale di Haxons) is the former residence of the King of the Royal Union of Quanzar and so of its Dynasty, the House of Hessex. Nowday, since 4235, after centuries of abandonment and degradation, it is the site of the National Museum of Istalian History. The Palace took its name after the quartier in which was built, a solentian-luthorian quartier established by solentian immigrants arrived in mass in the previous years, which in this way became the new center of the city (hosting also the Parliament and the Residence of the Prime Minister). Haxons was also chosen to be the official name of Romula and of the Capital of the Kingdom, as part the forced solentization of Istalia and which was used again under the subsequent monarchical-quanzarian restorations. The Palace reflected the ambition of the Hessexian Dynasty which as its own Royal Residence demanded not only an impressive but also a monumental masterpiece: the palace has 135,000 square metres (1,450,000 sq ft) of floor space and contains 3,418 rooms. It is one of the largest royal palace built all over the world by floor area. The interior of the palace is notable for its wealth of art and the use of many types of fine materials in the construction and the decoration of its rooms. These include paintings and frescoes wich are among the best example of late baroque revival. History The Palace was commissioned by the King Edward I of Hessex in 2693 even if the Parliament authorized the construction only in 2702. The King asked to his personal architect, James T. Hughes, to build a magnificent home for the his Dynasty as well as for the newly established throne, which should express the power and magnificence of the Monarchy. The works finished in few years but the Palace was used as Royal Residence only until the 2738 when the Monarchy was abolished. Since then the Palace was used as place to host some cerimonies by the subsequent republican government until the return to the power of the istalian forces which moved into the building the Supreme Tribunal and several public offices. During the successive Quanzarian restorations the Palace returned to be the seat of the throne and the center of the Quanzar restorationist power. After the establishment of the fourth Republic, the current one, the Palace, simbol of the Quanzarian monarchies, was menaced to be demolished but the opposition of several cultural personality, which recognized in it one of the most remarcable example of neo newclassicism of the third millennium, saved it. However the building was simply abandoned and forgotten by the authority and litterally leaving it fall almost in ruin. Around the first half of 36th century the Palace suffered a major collapse of the structure of the western wing which Touched several close building and covered part of the adiacent street. Romula's municipality after the event, demanded to the Government, the actual owner of the building, to intervene and decide about its fate. The then President of the Republic Emma Tombino was sensible to the positions of those against the demolition and so promoted a restructuring programs to consolidate the structure, restore roofs and facades, recover the Palace gardens to donate to the city as public park and then the square below. The Palace itself however was chosen to be a deposit for the National Archives, remaining for many years once again almost forgot by the authority and public. After the Istalian Civil War of 4045, the new democratic Government found the Palace plagued by serious moisture problems, likely to damage the documents of the National Archives: the Palace was once again emptied and forgotten. During the first decade of 43th century the Palace was proposed as possible new seat of the Parliament but after preliminary studies the structure was not considered suitable to such a role. After few years, however, around the first half of the thirties, Istalia was chosen to host the 4235 FIFA World Cup and also the fate of the Palace changed definitively: the Government and the Romula's local authorities, foreeseing a great possibility for the Istalian turistic sector, agreed to fully restore the Palace to the glories of the past to become the new site for the National Museum of Istalian History. National Museum of Istalian History Given the vastness of the Palace, the museum authorities have been able to place in only one site all the four different exhibitions in which once was divided the museum. Today it offers a complete route through five millennium of istalian history since the first pre-quedarite settlements to the most recent centuries between an incredible richness of artistic and archeological testimoniancies. Category:Istalia Category:Landmarks